A Melody of Swords and Flowers
by darkladywolf
Summary: Sharrkan's thougths on Sakura as he watches her sparring with Masrur...*I do not own Naruto and/or Magi*


She was definitely as dangerous as a Fanalis warrior, he decided. Hell, he had even thought her to be one of them at first. Had it not been for the emerald eyes, he would have definitely bet that she was from the Dark Continent. He knew for a fact though that the members of the Fanalis tribe had certain characteristics which involved red hair and eyes; well, pink could be considered as a very light red, right?

She hadn't offered much about herself. Only her name and a vague description of where she was from that had led them to believe that she was far, far away from home. She never mentioned how she got to Balbadd or how she sneaked past the guards and on the ship that was meant to take Alibaba and the rest to Sindria. Jafar still hadn't forgiven himself for allowing himself to be tricked like that by a woman, though countless times she had reassured him that it wasn't his fault since not being noticed was sort of her specialty. All they knew about her after that was that she had made her presence known a couple of days before reaching port and had somehow earned the trust of both Alladin and Alibaba, though Morgiana had been a bit wary of her at first. And if the Magi and his King Candidate trusted her then Sindria trusted her too.

'_Nice!'_ he thought when he saw her land a particularly powerful hit on Masrur. _'For a woman her size she is certainly giving him a hard time.' _Such strength coming from a human that was not a member of Fanalis was impressive, even more so when that human was a female. She was truly the definition of what they said about not judging a book by its cover. She appeared as delicate as her namesake and yet the raw strength behind those fists was a sight to behold.

His forest green eyes followed her movements as she exchanged blow after blow with Masrur in an intense spar. She moved gracefully around the General to avoid a punch that would have left a nasty bruise had it landed and sent a kick of her own to his back that sent him flying to a tree.

'_Poor tree'_ thought Sharrkan as he watched Masrur regain his fighting stance before using his superior speed to reach her and engage her in combat once more. She tried landing another hard kick but Masrur caught her leg and swung her to a tree. For a moment Sharrkan felt his breathing hitch. Such a collision would definitely break a number of her bones and he caught himself finding that concept to be a rather unpleasant one. It was however before his very eyes that the young woman twisted her body mid-air and in the end it was her feet that touched the tree instead of her ribs. Using the dark trunk for support she catapulted herself forward, fist drawn back ready to strike. Masrur managed to get out of the way just in time for her fist to collide with the hard ground and not his face. _'Lucky for him.' _Dirt and stone boulders flew in the air, eliciting gasps of surprise and amazement when the crater in the ground became visible to the ones watching the spar. Even Sinbad couldn't keep his shock and bewilderment from showing on his face. It was only a couple of days before that he was finally introduced to their peculiar guest. What with him being away for negotiations with the Kou Empire he hadn't had the chance to have a conversation with the young woman until a couple of days later after his return.

Sharrkan didn't know what they had talked about but Sinbad had seemed pleased afterwards and there had been pleasant smiles on both their faces. In truth, this spar was arranged on Sinbad's request. He knew that his Generals had been keeping an eye on her these past six months and not one of them had anything foul to say about her but he was a King and he loved his people above all else. Despite all the praise, she had sneaked in on one of his ships without him knowing and was currently living in Sindria among his people. He wanted to know everything he could about her one way or another and if seeing her fight would answer at least some of his questions then so be it. However, judging by the dumbfounded expression on his King's face, Sharrkan would bet that he hadn't expected _this. _Keeping up with Masrur in combat was already hard enough; but to find someone outside the Fanalis tribe that could match his devastating blows with _her_ own was a feat in its own.

And the strange green light surrounding her hands did nothing but fuel their thirst to know more about the extraordinary female that was currently doing flip after flip to avoid been hit by Masrur's powerful strikes before delivering her own blows.

Though both of them used brute strength, Sharrkan noted, there were obvious differences in their fighting styles. Masrur was sure-footed with a long and steady stride and his fists were made of steel. She, on the other hand, was lithe and as flexible as a feline and light on her feet, almost as if she was walking on air. It was as if she was dancing with the Fanalis warrior and the exotic outfit that women wore in Sindria did little to hide her gracefulness.

'_Or her curves'_ a little voice whispered at the back of his mind. Sharrkan couldn't help but agree and his green eyes roamed her figure from her sandal-clad feet to her bare flat belly and the inviting curve of her waist. He inwardly cursed Yamraiha for dressing the rosette in such an outfit. To blend in with the crowd, she had said; to not seem so out of place, she had said, and that her own clothes were not suitable for this heat.

By the time he was broken out of his thoughts, the young woman had delivered another ground-breaking blow. Sharrkan had spoken with her on a number of occasions, though she spent most of her time training or reading in the library, trying to understand how things worked in Sindria but also in Balbadd, Qishan and more importantly, the Kou Empire. The girl had wits, he had to admit, wits and a temper to match and to his surprise, she knew more about swordplay than he would have given her credit for. He hadn't tested her yet but it was definitely in his future plans to see if her blade was as sharp as her tongue.

Sharrkan watched with interest as both warriors stood opposite from each other, starring each other down. There were no visible signs of fatigue apart from a slight pant so the white-haired swordsman guessed that they hadn't been going all out against each other. That didn't surprise him though. It was simply a spar and with a dozen people gathered around to watch them, it would be unwise to completely devastate the area.

Masrur's muscles tensed and a green glow came alive around the girl's fists. It was amazing to watch, really. It certainly was not magic, Yamraiha had said so too since the rosette hadn't uttered a word or anything else that even vaguely resembled a spell. She truly was unlike anyone else he had met in his 22 years of life.

Tension was thick in the air as they all anticipated their next move. Sinbad was no longer trying to hide his excitement and even Jafar appeared to be watching attentively. Hinahono was even placing bets.

Both warriors charged, fists drawn back ready to deliver blows that could probably reduce trees to splinters. The ground cracked under their feet as they catapulted themselves forward, both their faces showing nothing but determination. The rosette's eyes were blazing and for some strange reason Sharrkan had to fight down a shiver at the sight of those fiery emerald pools.

Both hits found their target and two bodies were sent flying in opposite directions. Dirt and dust flew in the air and for a moment he lost sight of them. A feeling of anxiousness and worry filled him and he had to keep himself from running over to see if she was- I mean, if they were alright. The cloud of dust started to settle down and Sharrkan allowed a breath of relief he wasn't aware he had been holding escape his tan lips. He watched as Masrur rose to his feet and walked to the center of the field the spar was taking place in before quickly shifting his eyes to the opposite direction where the pink-haired 20 year-old had already risen to her feet and was also walking towards Masrur, her pink braid swaying behind her as she walked. Her clothes were dirty and there was a number of scratches and small slashes marring her creamy skin but other than that she looked fine.

Both warriors met in the middle of the field with serious expressions on their faces and for a moment he feared that they would attack however. His fear however was short-lived, for no sooner had a minute passed than the young woman's lips curled into a mirthful smile and she bowed in respect before her fellow warrior, a notion the Fanalis was quick to follow. Coming from a warrior as capable as Masrur, such a display of respect towards a fellow warrior meant a lot.

Sharrkan felt his own lips stretching into a smile when the ones watching from the sidelines erupted in cheers with Hinahoho's thundering laugh echoing around them. He watched as Aladdin ran over to her yelling something along the lines of 'Sakura-nee-chan!' with a brightly smiling Alibaba and Morgiana trailing behind him, though the young Fanalis girl did stop to make sure that Masrur was indeed alright.

Sharrkan watched as Sakura affectionately ruffled the Magi's blue hair before greeting Sinbad with a respectful bow. She blushed at something he told her, her already-pink-from-battle cheeks darkening. The white-haired swordsman pretended that the sour feeling in his gut was merely due to the adrenaline rush from the spar….

A moment later Sinbad was called back to the palace in order to take care of some unfinished business, taking Aladdin and Alibaba along with him. The swordsman was aware that he would have to follow them soon. He knew that he shouldn't be wasting time that was meant to be spent training Alibaba in the art of the sword but he yet again found his eyes never leaving her form. His eye traveled from her gladiator-style sandals to her round hips, from the curve of her waist, the swell of her breast and swan-like neck to a rather comely face. Smooth skin, high cheekbones, inviting full lips, mesmerizing emerald eyes….

She abruptly turned and forest green eyes clashed with the clear emerald he had been admiring during the spar. The held each other's gazes for a while before her rosy lips curled into a sweet smile that for some reason awoke a strange feeling at the pit of his stomach.

It was at that moment that he decided that he rather liked her.

He continued to watch her as she shook her hair out of the braid she had tied it into earlier due to the spar. Pink tresses that reached a bit below mid-back fell around her like a waterfall of spring flowers with a few locks framing her young face. His gaze never left her as she ran slender fingers through silky locks, her eyes closed in pleasure as she savored the feeling of the cool breeze hitting her heated face. Dear Solomon, how could one person look so _inviting_ without even trying?

Sharrkan smirked. He would definitely, _definitely_ enjoy having her living in Sandria with them…..

**The End (for now!) **

**God, why do I keep coming up with the weirdest of pairings? Any of you who might have been following my stories on the site should already know this but I'm going to say it anyway: I have a thing for crossovers! It just seem to have a thing for the weirder ones. It's so much fun writing about two (or more) completely different characters from two completely different worlds meeting each other and trying to imagine how they would interact with each other. I've been re-watching "Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic" and "Magi: The Kingdom of Magic" and to say that old feelings have awoken would be an understatement! I just LOVE Sharrkan! I mean, what's not to love about that guy? I know I should be updating my other stories but I just had to get this out of my system. I have to say that this will be probably followed by a Sinbad/Sakura one-shot. Did I mention that I love Sinbad as well? Well, I do! Between Sharrkan and Sinbad, I would have a REALLY hard time choosing one of them! This will remain a one-shot for now….BUT! I really am considering turning this into a multi-chapter story. I already have some ideas swirling in head. It also depends on what you have to say so please READ AND REVIEW! I hope you liked it! **

**Lots of love! **


End file.
